


Widow Maker

by scarlet_frost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_frost/pseuds/scarlet_frost
Summary: The frequency of akuma attacks is skyrocketing which means Ladybug and Chat Noir have little time for anything else, including school, family, friends, and sleep. After Ladybug forbids Chat from helping with the nighttime attacks because one of them has to be alert and well rested for daytime attacks she becomes more and more sleep deprived and anxious.  Eventually she can no longer hold off her own negative emotions and is akumatized, leaving Chat Noir alone to fight for Paris until he can somehow free his lady from the akuma.





	1. A Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first Miraculous Fic and my first fic on this site so I'm still messing around with the formatting a bit but I hope you enjoy what I've written so far!

Marinette sat at her desk pencil tip between her teeth. This design had to be perfect, Jagged Stone had asked her specifically to design a scarf for his crocodile Fang. It would be an odd request to most but it was an honor for Marinette and she wouldn't let Jagged down. The TV sat turned on next to her as she worked the news playing softly in case an akumatized victim showed up.  
Tikki flew over from her small plate of cookies and settled down next to Marinette’s sketchbook, “How’s it going Marinette? Do you have any ideas yet?”  
Marinette sighed, put down her pencil, and leaned back in her chair, “Almost Tikki, I just have to decide on the colors.”  
Tikki sored up from her spot on the desk, “Awesome!” she cheered.  
“Thanks for the enthusiasm Tikki.” Marinette laughed as she got up from her chair to stretch. She stopped suddenly as the sound of a car alarm rang from the street below. By the time she turned back to her TV three more cars joined in to create a chaotic melody of beeping.  
“Live behind me you can see Paris’s newest super villain!” The reporter on the screen exclaimed to her audience. Behind her a villian stood, coated in lava. He was covering everything and everyone in his path in volcanic rock.  
“Well, “ Marinette sighed as she glanced back at her unfinished sketch, “duty calls. Tikki spots on!”  
As soon as she completed her transformation Ladybug climbed up to her balcony and took off into the streets. She landed right behind the akumatized villain just as Chat Noir landed in front of him, “Hey Hot Head!” he yelled, “Time to cool off!” Chat extended his staff, knocking loose the fire hydrant releasing a stream of water into the villain’s face. The lava hardened for a hot second just before recoating in hot lava.  
“Chat Noir! Watch out!” Ladybug yelled as she threw out her yo-yo and pulled him to safety just before a stream of lava scorched the pavement where he had previously been standing.  
“Thanks Bugaboo.” he said with a wink.  
Ladybug quickly took up a defensive position swinging her yo-yo in front of her to create a shield, “Any idea where the akuma is?”  
“Ya, there’s a spot on his chest that isn’t oozing lava. It looks like a participation ribbon.”  
“Ah - the elementary science fair is today isn’t it?” Ladybug asked just before a stream of lava hurled towards them.  
“Yup, looks like someone’s volcano wasn’t as explosive as he thought it would be.” Chat Noir laughed as he rolled out of the way.  
“Well we need to get the akuma out of that ribbon. Let’s go!” Ladybug yelled as she moved towards the villain, “Lucky Charm!” she yelled as she threw her yo-yo into the air. A pair of rubber coated oven mitts fell into her hands she scanned the area quickly and smiled, “Chat Noir! Catch!” she threw the mitts toward him. “I’ll keep him distracted you grab that ribbon.”  
“On it!” Chat Noir called as he caught the oven mitts.  
“Hey over here!” Ladybug yelled as she ran in front of the villain waving her arms. The villain glared at her and took a step forward. “Okay Kitty get ready.” Ladybug said to herself before taking off towards the rooftops. “Bet you can’t get me!” she yelled as the villian shot a pillar of lava towards her.  
Chat noir slipped one of the oven mitts onto his left hand and then crouched on top of his staff which extended towards the ribbon pinned to the villain’s chest. With all of his attention directed towards Ladybug it was no problem snatching the ribbon with his gloved hand without getting burned. With the ribbon in his hand Chat called out “Cataclysm!” disintegrating it and releasing the akuma. “Ladybug!” he yelled as he pointed towards the escaping akuma.  
“Time to de evilize!” Ladybug said as she caught the akuma then whispered “Bye bye little butterfly.” as she released the small white butterfly. She jumped down to join Chat Noir who handed her the spotted oven mitts. Ladybug instantly threw them into the air yelling “Miraculous Ladybug” clearing the town of any damage.  
A young and confused boy now sat in front of them staring down at his small participation ribbon. Chat knelt down next to the boy, “Hey, “ he said softly, “there’s always next year little buddy. You can come back and wow them all. I believe in you.” the boy smiled up at him as Ladybug’s earring beeped down to their last spot.  
“Hey Chat I have to bug out.” she said as she turned to run away to find someone to detransform.  
“Wait!” Chat said jumping up and grabbing her wrist before she could leave, “Could you meet me on the rooftops later tonight around 8:30? There’s something I need to show you.” This wasn’t a surprise to ladybug it certainly wasn’t the first time Chat had tried to get her to hang out, what was a surprise was the seriousness of his tone.  
Ladybug paused as her earring beeped again, “uh ya sure Kitty.” she gave a soft smile, “I’ll see you at 8:30.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“I wonder what he wants to show me?” Marinette said to Tikki as she continued to work on Fang’s scarf.  
“I don’t know but it sounds pretty serious.” Tikki said before biting into her second cookie since their de transformation.  
“Ya it definitely didn’t sounds like the flirty Chat we know and love.” Marinette added, “But it does mean I have to finish this scarf sooner rather than later.” She moved her chair over to her sewing machine and began to stitch together some yellow and purple fabric.  
“Wow.” Tikki mused as Marinette held out the final product for her to see. It was an amazing blend of canary yellow, royal purple, and metallic silver. “Jagged Stone is going to love it!” Tikki yelled excitedly as she did a small backflip mid air.  
Marinette laughed as she laid it down on her bed, “Thanks Tikki.” The kwami flew over to her and gave her cheek a quick hug. “Oh no!” Marinette yelled as she spotted the time on her clock, “It’s already 8:30 we need to go!” Tikki smiled and shook her head. “Tikki spots on!” Marinette called and then promptly took off into the evening air. Ladybug spotted Chat sitting on a nearby nearly blending into the evening sky.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late I got caught up last minute.” Ladybug apologised as she sat down next to him.  
Chat quickly flashed a smile at her, “Don’t worry Bugaboo. I haven’t been here long.”  
Ladybug looked down at the book Chat had sitting in his lap, “Is - is that what you wanted to show me?” She asked nervously hoping it wasn’t full of something dumb like fanart or pickup lines.  
“Ya, it’s a log book I’ve been keeping for a while now. It’s got all of the akuma’s we’ve fought over the last year. The first few don’t have dates or times next to them though since I started it about a month after all of this started.” He opened up the small book so Ladybug could look through it.  
“Wow, “ she whispered as she carefully flipped through each page, each one had a sketch, a description of their powers, the date and time they appeared, and how they had been defeated, “I never took you for the organized type.”  
Chat smirked and laid back onto the roof, his hands carefully laced behind his head, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me M’Lady.”  
“So why show me this now?” Ladybug asked as she closed the book and looked down at her partner.  
“The dates and times of attacks are getting closer and closer together. At this point there is almost an attack a day.” Chat answered as he slowly sat back up to face Ladybug, “If this keeps up it’s going to grow into several attacks a day and as much as I love spending my time with you we both have to be able to maintain civilian lives so that no one discovers our identities.” His green eyes now the only light near them.  
“I know what you mean Kitty.” Ladybug said softly as she handed him back his book, which he gratefully accepted, “So what do you think we should do? Focus more on actually tracking Hawkmoth down and stopping him once and for all?”  
“That’s exactly what I think we need to do!” Chat answered in a more aggressive tone, “My grades are already falling I can’t imagine what will happen if these attacks keep progressing.”  
“Same here and I keep ditching my friends, eventually they are going to start asking more and more questions, or ditch me all together.” Ladybug sat quietly for a moment looking down towards her gloved hands, “So how do you think we can find Hawkmoth? I’ve only ever gotten one lead and it was very quickly proven wrong.”  
Chat couldn’t help but feel thankful for that, “I guess we just keep a really good look out. If we are able to pinpoint where the akuma’s are coming from we should be able to locate Hawkmoth in no time.” He said, a determined look on his face.  
“That might just work Chat Noir. Hopefully all of the akumas will hold off long enough.” Ladybug said. She sounded confident but Chat could see the worry clouding the blue eyes that he was head over tail for.  
Chat stood up and held out his hand to help Ladybug do the same, “I have to go but please M’Lady be safe.”  
“I can handle myself, “ Ladybug laughed, “it’s you Kitty that I’m worried about.”  
Chat released a fake gasp, “You have no faith in me! You wound me M’Lady, but for your sake I will be extra careful.” Before Ladybug could respond he leaped off the roof and disappeared into the inky blackness of the Parisian night.


	2. An Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing up late constantly will eventually test some teacher's patience.

“Spots off.” Marinette panted from behind the locked door of one of the girl’s bathroom stalls. She held out her hands so an exhausted Tikki could land on them, “I’m sorry Tikki I have some cookies in my locker but I have to get to class right now. I’ve already missed once this week.”  
“It’s okay, “ the exhaused kwami said, “I’ll be okay, just get to class.” Marinette nodded and gently placed Tikki in her purse so that she could rest for a bit.   
As Marinette raced out of the bathroom she glanced at her phone screen, only seven minutes late - not too terrible. As she rounded the final corner, her eyes locked on her destination, she collided with something causing her to fall backwards onto her butt.  
“Oh geeze! Sorry Marinette! You running later too?” Marinette looked up slightly to see a hand held out to her. She slowly looked up a little further and was met with a pair of gloriously green eyes.  
“A-Adrien! I’m a - lightly slate - I mean slightly late - ya. I didn’t - I mean - I wasn’t uhh - I’m sorry.” Marinette stuttered as Adrien helped her get back on her feet.   
Adrien laughed politely, “It’s okay I wasn’t looking where I was going. I got stuck in traffic on my way back from lunch.” He told her as they walked the last few feet towards the classroom. He opened the door and the two of them walked into a suddenly silent classroom.  
“Nice of you two to join us.” their science teacher, Miss Mendeliev growled at them, “I’m going to need to see the two of you after class.”  
Marinette sighed and slumped into her desk head resting heavily on her arms. “Hey it’s okay girl.” Alya said as she patted Marinette on the back, “It can’t be anything too bad. I mean you’ve shown up later than this before.”  
Marinette picked up her head, “Thanks Alya.”  
Alya set down her pencil that she had been using for notes and took a closer look at Marinette’s face, “Girl, have you been getting any sleep? You look like a zombie.” Alya gazes into the exhausted eyes of her best friend.   
“I’ve just been really busy that past few nights with homework and commissions, ya know that kind of stuff.” Marinette said forcing herself to perk up slightly and smile at Alya, “I’ll be fine in no time so don’t you worry. For now let’s just focus on physics.” Alya smiled and then nodded before grabbing her pencil and returning her attention to the lesson. Marinette down towards her bag but found nothing there. ‘Oh no I must have left it at home on the counter, next to the lunch that I never actually got to eat.’ She sat back up and blankly stared at the blackboard, with no pen or notebook to take notes and a sprinkle of exhaustion and hunger there was no way she was going to remember anything from the lecture.   
That had been the second akuma, the first one had appeared at two in the morning, a woman who had been stood up on a date. It had taken her forever to fall back asleep afterwards. The second akuma had appeared almost as soon as she had returned home for lunch. She could tell the early morning battle had taken a good chunk of energy from Chat Noir too, he kept losing his balance when using his staff.  
She hadn’t doubted Chat when he said the akuma attacks were going to be more frequent, but she didn’t think they would pick up so fast. Hawkmoth must be getting desperate for their miraculous so he could make his wish.   
Marinette hadn’t realized she had dozed off until the bell rang causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. As soon as the bell finished yelling Miss Mendeliev barked, “Adrien, Marinette, my desk now!”  
Alya gave Marinette a quick thumbs up before going to walk with Nino to their final class of the day. Marinette cautiously made her way towards the front of the class trying to keep herself composed.   
She stood silently next to Adrien, normally that would be all she could think about - Adrian standing right next to her, just the two of them alone in the classroom, but she was too exhausted and stressed to even consider fantasizing about him.  
Miss Mendeliev turned to Marinette, “This is your sixth time this month alone you’ve been late to my class.” she said sternly hands on her hips before turning to stare down Adrien who looked like he was going to throw up, “And you’re not much better today marks your fifth tardy! And don’t think I didn’t notice you sleeping instead of taking notes today Miss Dupain-Cheng.” she huffed.  
“I’m sorry miss it’s just- “  
Miss Mendeliev cut her off instantly, “I don’t have time for excuses right now. What I would like instead is an essay from each of you apologizing for being late and telling me exactly what was so important that you have missed so many parts of my class multiple times his month!” she declared, “Due tomorrow at the beginning of class tomorrow for a pass/fail grade!”  
Marinette began to panic internally, how was she supposed to explain all of her absences? No lie she could ever fabricate would earn her a passing grade. She glanced towards Adrien who somehow looked more sick than before. Marinette knew if his father ever found out he had been missing class he would instantly pull Adrien out of school.   
“Is that understood?” Miss Mendeliev asked her arms now crossed against her chest.  
“Yes Ma’am.” they both whispered, heads bowed down.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?”  
“Yes Ma’am.” they said again, this time slightly louder.  
“That is what I thought, now get to your next class quickly. And if you come in tomorrow without that essay you will automatically fail my class.”  
Adrien quickly scrambled to get his bag as Marinette headed swiftly out the door. To her surprise Adrien caught up with her and walked by her side as they made their way to their lockers.  
“Hey I know this sucks but try not to be too upset.” Was he really trying to cheer her up? Marinette turned her head to look over at him.  
“What do you mean?” she asked quietly.  
“I mean an essay can’t be too bad and a teacher being a little upset isn’t worth being akumatized over right?” Adrien said with a soft reassuring smile, the color finally returning to his face as they arrived at their lockers.  
“Ya I guess you are right.” Marinette responded forcing a smile onto her face. She should be the one telling Adrien that. She would never want to fight an akumatized Adrien, “The same goes for you too. Paris doesn’t need anymore supervillains.”  
“You’ve got that right.” Adrien sighed as he opened his locked to exchange his physics books with his english ones. Marinette took the opportunity to grab two cookies from a bag in her locker and slipped them into her purse for Tikki.   
“I just hope she doesn’t grade us on how believable our reasons are because I know if she is grading it like that I’ll never pass.” Marinette said sadly as the two of them set off towards their final class.  
“Same. I might just have to spice mine up a bit just in case.” Adrien joked.  
Marinette smiled up at him, “Thank you for cheering me up. You’re right Chat Noir and Ladybug don’t need anymore akumatized civilians to fight.”  
They entered the classroom and managed to take their seats just before the late bell rang.  
“So how’d it go?” Alya asked as Marinette set down her english book.  
It was then that it dawned on Marinette what had just happened, “Alya I just had an entire conversation with Adrien! No stuttering or anything!” she felt suddenly full of energy. If she could manage a full conversation with Adrien she could definitely write one stupid essay.


	3. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need some fresh air to clear your head.

“Tikki I can’t do this!” Marinette grumbled. She had half of her essay finished but she still needed three more believable excuses for missing a class in the middle of the day. Her face was red from her constantly pulling on it trying to come up with something. I   
“You could write that you were akumatized.” Tikki suggested in her best effort to be helpful.  
“No that wouldn’t work. The school is always informed when a student is akumatized. A bakery emergency might work but what is she calls my parents to verify it. Ugh there’s no way I can do this Tikki.” Marinette said nearly in tears. She stood up and walked away from her computer and began to pace back and forth, trying her best to calm down, “Three more,” she muttered, “only three more.” she repeated, “who knew three could be such a frustrating number.” Her breath growing shorter as her pace quickened.  
“Marinette!” Tikki said as she flew in front of Marinette’s face making her stop, “You need to calm down if you keep up like this you’ll end up actually getting akumatized.”   
“I-” she paused and took a deep breath, “I know Tikki.” she said quietly sat down and looked down at her phone. Alya had texted her over two hours ago asking how her essay was going. Marinette didn’t have the heart to answer.  
“Tikki I have to clear my head before I can do anything else. You up for one more transformation?” Marinette asked. Tikki nodded happily. “Thank you. I promise as soon as I pull myself together I will make you the best batch of cookies ever!”  
“Awe Marinette.” Tikki laughed before Marinette called on her to transform.   
Paris was quiet, very few people were out roaming about on a cloudy Wednesday night.. Ladybug sat on a ledge of the Eiffel Tower watching the few who were out. The people she was in charge of protecting. A small boy in green rubber boots running around his mother holding a small toy plane, two lovers holding hands as they leave a restaurant, a truck driver rumbling over the quiet streets. They were all hers to protect. If she failed who knew what would happen to them. What would happen if she was akumatized? She had no doubt Chat Noir could handle himself but what if she couldn’t purify the akuma, it would become an endless cycle.  
Minutes passes and the streets continued to clear until it began to rain, then everyone ran for cover. Ladybug didn’t mind it though. Her suit kept her warm enough that she knew she wouldn’t get sick. The cool drops landed on her face and in her hair. She closed her eyes and silently listened to the rain fall around her. For the first time in a long time she felt calm.  
Thunder rolled over the city adding to the symphony of sounds around her. She couldn’t tell how long she sat there like that before the soft padding of feet joined in.   
“I’m surprised you’re out this late Kitty.” she said quietly as she turned and looked up at her partner who stood quietly behind her.   
“Sorry I tried to be as quiet as I could.” Chat said as he settled down next to her his legs hanging over the edge.   
“No it’s okay. I was starting to get lonely anyway.” Ladybug said as she turned back to face the streets, “So why are you out so late?”  
“I needed to think. It was kind of a rough day.” Chat said, he sounded sad. His normally playful personality was absent as they sat there.   
A small laugh escaped from Ladybug. Chat instantly turned to face her a confused look on his face, “It’s just, I came out here to stop thinking. I’ve been going crazy but it’s so hard to get my brain to shut up. And it’s not like I can really talk to anyone about what’s going on.” Ladybug took a deep shaky breath, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t dump this on you. You have more than enough going on I don’t want to weigh you down.” She then quickly stood up and grabbed her yo-yo, “I- I should go.”  
Before she could take off Chat grabbed her, spun her around, and pulled her into a tight hug. Ladybug tensed for a moment completely surprised but then wrapped her arms around him. As they stood there closer than they had even been before Ladybug help the tension release from her chest. “Please talk to me Ladybug, you could never be a burden to me, tell me anything you can and I’ll listen. I promise.” Chat told her softly just before they broke apart. He grabbed her hands and gave them a comforting squeeze, “Please stay.” he pleaded.  
The rain slowed to a drizzle as Ladybug sat back down Chat sitting next to her, “Tell me any little bit you are comfortable with, it’ll help.”  
Ladybug stared down at her hands as they rested in her lap, “Chat what would you do if I was akumatized?’  
Chat’s mouth dropped open, “M’Lady what do you mean?”  
“If I got akumatized then Hawkmoth would have completely control over me and I most likely just hand him my miraculous on a silver platter. The what? If I can’t be Ladybug I can’t purify the akuma after you defeat me. That would be the end and it would all be my fault because I couldn’t hold myself together long enough to defeat Hawkmoth.” Ladybug blurted as she continued to look down.   
“You’re the strongest person I know, that won’t happen.” Chat said confidently.  
“You don’t understand Kitty! Under this mask I’m a mess, I’m weak, heck I was such a mess today if my friend hadn’t been there to pull me from the pool of self pity I was drowning in I would have become Hawkmoth’s next pawn. I know it!” she was holding back tears now, “If you saw how weak I am without all of this, “ she she as she motioned to her suit, “you wouldn’t give me a second look. Without this I’m nothing!” she spat out.  
“Don’t you ever say that!” Chat growled his fists and teeth clenched, “Don’t you dare!”  
Ladybug jumped at the tone of his voice and stared at him, “Kitty I - “  
“I don’t care who you are under that mask because you are Ladybug with and without it! You will always be the most amazing person I’ve ever met! And if you ever get akumatized I would lay down my life before I ever let Hawkmoth touch or take anything away from you!”  
The seriousness in his voice was almost alarming, would be really die for her, God she hoped they’d never be in the position when he could make that decision. “Ya know Kitty, we’re just kids we shouldn’t even have to consider dying. Heck I’m supposed to be writing an essay not contemplating what would happen if I fail the entire city of Paris.” Ladybug laughed, “How do you do it?”  
“How do I do what?” Chat asked calming down a bit.  
“Stay so positive.”  
“I guess I’ve learned dwelling in the past won’t ever change anything. I’ve lost a lot in my life, things no kid should ever have to lose, but I was forced to keep moving forced to not think about it. So now I just keep moving forward, I can’t move left or right or backwards. I know I’m broken somewhere but I don’t have time to fix it so I just learn to move forward with my broken parts dragging behind me. I keep moving forward so I can stay with you so you never become something I have to move forward without.” Chat said his eyes focused on the stars that were slowly appearing from behind the clouds.  
“Then we have to stick together no matter what then. I will do everything I can to stay positive.” Ladybug said with a small smile.  
Chat softly placed his hand on top of hers, “Good because I’m not sure I could defeat a Ladybug akuma.” Chat laughed.  
“I’m sure you could Kitty. You’re sounding almost back to your normal self.” Ladybug acknowledged, “Were you able to think everything through?”  
“I think so. And were you able to clear your head?” he asked.  
“Not completely but I still feel a lot better.” she said with a smile.  
“Well then we should both go and get some rest. Who knows when the next akuma is going to show up. What I do know is I’ll fight much better after a nice cat nap.”  
“Yup as soon as I’m done with my essay I will probably pass out.” Ladybug laughed  
“Well then I will likely see you tomorrow M’Lady.” Chat said before giving a quick salute and taking off into the night.  
Ladybug left not long after him and as soon as she landed on her balcony she whispered “Spots off.”  
“What time even is it?” Tiki sleepy asked.  
Marinette pulled her phone out of her pants pocket, “It’s nearly 1:30” Marinette answered, “But I think I’ve got some ideas for the last few paragraphs.” she said suddenly determined.  
“Awesome!” Tikki said “I’d love to help but I’m completely exhausted.” her Kwami said with a yawn.  
They both retreated into Marinette’s room where Tikki fell asleep on Marinette’s bed and Marinette sat down at her computer and instantly began typing the rest of her apology essay.


	4. A Night Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teachers are actually the worst.

Marinette was surprised to see Adrien waiting in front of her locker the next morning. She felt her face instantly begin to glow a burning shade of red as she lost all of the bravery she had gained from the previous day.  
As soon as he saw her he waved and smiled, “Hey Marinette,” he said cheerly as she slowly approached.  
Marinette began to panic, looking everywhere but at Adrien, “Uhh - Oh Adrien, h-how you? I mean how a - are you?” she managed to stutter out.   
Adrien continued to smile kindly, “I’m pretty good. I wanted to ask you how your essay turned out?”  
Her face grew hotter, “Oh I- I a think it turned out okay.” she said nervously as she scratched the back of her head.   
“That’s awesome!” He declared before looking down at her hands and noticing she was wearing the good luck charm he had given her.  
Marinette instantly notice him looking at it, “Oh I -uh - usually keep it in my bag. But I think I might need some uh extra luck today.” she said her voice slowly trailing off as she went.   
She then watched silently as Adrien dug though his own bag until he pulled out the beaded charm bracelet she had given him, “Well I hope that one works as well as the one you gave me!”  
Marinette gave him a shy smile but the rest of the conversation was interrupted by a chorus of screams coming from a nearby classroom. The both ran towards the sound but Marinette turned just before reaching the room she was sure it was another akuma. As soon as she was positive no one else was around she let Tikki out of her bag.   
“Another Akuma?” she asked sadly, Marinette nodded, “Please be careful Marinette you’ve barely gotten any sleep the past two nights. I know you’re strong but if Hawkmoth keeps this up I don’t want to lose you.”  
Marinette softly kissed Tikki on the forehead, “I promise I’ll be safe.” she said as her Kwami smiled up at her. She then called, “Spots on!” and transformed right before a group of kids came rushing down the hall tying to evacuate the building.   
Ladybug jumped into action sprinting in the direction from where the students we fleeing. She found herself face foot with well, a giant foot. She looked up to see a towering figure that had to bend his neck to fit in the building.   
“I am The Stamper!” the looming villain called out in his booming voice, “I am going to stomp on anything that I deem unworthy! And you Ladybug will be the first thing I take care of!”  
“Who invited the clown on stilts?” Chat Noir joked as he ran up next to Ladybug.  
“I don’t know but we need to get rid of him fast, these akumas are really starting to get in the way.” Ladybug huffed as she analized the situation while The Stamper clumsily made his way towards them. He might be huge but his massive feet were much more of a hindrance than a help.   
“I think Hawkmoth might be running out of creative juice. I mean look at this guy he’s a mess!” Chat exclaimed as The Stamper attempted to crush them with his massive boot. They both rolled out of the way with more than enough time to spare.   
“I see what you mean and look what’s he’s holding. It’s a homework assignment with a C- on it. Is Hawkmoth really that desperate for negative emotions?” Ladybug laughed.  
“This is just downright pathetic.” Chat agreed, “Don’t even bother with your Lucky Charm M’Lady I’ll just get him to drop that paper and we are home free.”  
Ladybug nodded, “I’ll cover you let’s just get this over with.”  
“Hey Bigfoot!” Chat called as he ran towards the villain, “I’ve always hoped I’d get to see you in person, but I do have to admit I’m a little disappointed by the lack of hair.” The Stamper growled and moved to trample Chat. Chat quickly leaped onto his boot and rapidly untied the lces letting them lay loosely. “Come on King Kong you can do better than that!” Chat taunted as he took off past Ladybug and down the hall. The Stamper confidently took a few steps forward before tripping over his laces, dropping the lackluster homework assignment in the process, and then face planting on to the hallway floor.   
Ladybug quickly grabbed the paper and tore it in half releasing the akuma. She quickly purified it and turned to face a smiling Chat Noir.  
“I guess we know how he got that C, he’s not the shiniest shoe in the store.”   
Ladybug rolled her eyes, “That was terrible and you know it.”  
“Hey, “ Chat said defensively, “A cat can’t think as wittly on his toes when he hasn’t been getting much sleep.”  
“Well I have a feeling neither of us are going to get much of a break anytime soon.” Ladybug sighed, she could hear the sounds of the other students returning to classes. “Time to bug out. But I’m sure I’ll see you later Kitty.” she gave her partener a quick smile before running off. She had to find an empty classroom to detransform fast.  
She was of course the last one to arrive in class but thankfully her teacher didn’t even give her a second look since everyone was still settling back into the normal routine.   
“So girl did you get that essay finished or what?” Alya asked her quietly, “You never texted me back.”  
“Oh ya I’m sorry.” Marinette said sheepishly, “I finished it but it took me forever. I didn’t end up finishing it until nearly 3:30.” she told her friend.  
“Seriously! What took you so long? How are you not moving around like a zombie?”  
“Well it had to be perfect I can’t risk completely failing physics. But I promise I feel like a zombie even if I don’t look like it.” Marinette answered with a small laugh.   
“You need to get some sleep soon, you’re going to end up a complete hot mess without it, or completely bonkers!” Alya joked.  
Marinette took a deep breath, “I’ll be fine as soon as I get this essay turned in I’ll be able to relax a little.”  
“Good!” Alya said as their teacher finally began their lesson. All Marinette could hope for was no more akuma attacks before physics and she hoped her bracelet would give her just enough luck to make that happen.  
\-------  
The rest of the school day went perfectly - until physics. Marinette stood happily next to Miss Mendeliev’s desk essay gripped tightly in her hand, Adrien standing s foot or two to her right.  
“I see you are both on time.” Miss Mendeliev said as she glared down at Adrien and Marinette, “I guess the essay knocked some sense into you.” They both nodded their heads enthusiastically, “Well go take your seats then.” she said as she waved them away.  
A look of confusion coated Marinette’s face, but it was Adrien who spoke up first, “Wait don’t you want to read what we wrote?” he asked.  
“No, I think you both learned your lesson but if it happens again I can promise I won’t be so easy on you.” Miss Mendeliev said bitterly, “Now go take your seats so you don’t waste anymore of my time.”  
As she sped over to her seat Marinette could feel a lump grow in her throat and her face grow red with anger. She gritted her teeth as she said down heavily in her seat.  
“Woah girl calm down, you should be glad now she can’t fail you!” Alya said in an attempt to cheer up her friend.  
“I spent all night on that essay. I can’t believe this.” Marinette spat.  
Alya was completely taken aback by her friend’s response. It was so - un Marinette, “Well uh - you’re not alone. Look at Adrien.”  
Marinette turned to face her crush, he was sitting still as a statue, wide eyed, staring down at his paper. Marinette huffed and turned away, but then she remembered what Adrien has told her yesterday, The city doesn’t need any more akumas released upon it. She needed to calm down, being angry wouldn’t fix anything. She took several deep breaths, they didn’t take the sting of frustration out of her chest but she was able to focus on the rest of the lesson without the red hue of hatred blinding her.


	5. A Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nighttime akuma attacks causes Ladybug to give Chat a order that doesn't leave him too pleased.

Marinette woke to Tikki poking her cheek, “Again?” she asked sleepy. She could see her Kwami nod sadly in her moonlit bedroom. She rolled over to look at her phone, “Only 1 am,” she sighed, “It’s going to be a long night.” She said as she stood up slowly, she had just finally fallen asleep since the 10:30 akuma attack. “Tikki spots on,” she said with a yawn.  
Ladybug lazily climbed the stair to her balchany and then stood by the railing to observe the damage. Dozens of Parisians slowly wandered the streets bumping into everyone and everything in their path, as if they were sleepwalking. She could see a woman standing in the middle of the road a few blocks down.   
With a flick of her wrist she sent her yo-yo flying so that she could get a closer look at the akumatized victim. She silently landed on the roof of an apartment complex and looked down to further survey the scene below.   
The villianness wore a top hat and a perfectly tailored tailcoat with a print of the galaxy lining the inside of it. She was energetically commanding her sleepwalkers to break into the apartment building. With a maniacal laugh the villiannesse yelled, “We’ll see how you like sleeping in the streets!”   
Ladybug nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Chat yawn from beside her. “Sorry M’Lady,” he said groggly, “I a-paw-logize for scaring you, but I guess we still have work to do.” Chat’s lame pun did not improve Ladybug’s irritable mood at all as she quickly jumped down from her perch to capture the akuma. Once she got closer she realized what she had taken to be her eyes was actually a sleeping mask with two bright green eyes stitched onto it. She quickly tried to grab it but the villainess grabbed her wrist.   
“Now that I am Insomnia no one will disturb my sleep again!” she yelled angrily before throwing Ladybug to the side.   
“Chat!” Ladybug called to her partner who stood in front of the apartment doors keeping the sleepwalkers away from it, “It’s in her mask!” Ladybug watched for a short moment as Chat fought his way past the sleepwalkers and towards her. It hurt her to see him struggling more than ever, his arms and hands unsteady has he wielded his baton.   
“Do you have a plan M’Lady?” he asked with a forced smile, his breathing was heaving and his eyes more dull than usual.   
“I think, but it’s not the best. I’m so tired I can’t think anything through clearly.” Ladybug said extremely frustrated with herself.  
Chat put a hand softly onto her shoulder, “Tell me what you’ve got we’ll make it work. We always do.”  
Ladybug quickly turned around and saw the akumatized victims finally crashed through the doors. “We need to get the mask away from her but we would have to get really close and she has some really good reflexes for someone who is basically blindfolded.” Ladybug began. Chat listened intently hand still resting on her shoulder, “So I think we should both focus on fighting her, ignore the sleepwalkers we can’t waste our energy on them. As soon as one of us gets the chance grab the mask and destroy it.”   
“”What if they kidnap the Landlord?” Chat asked.  
“We’ll deal with that if it happens. Hopefully we can stop all of this before that.” Ladybug said as she began to swing her yo-yo, “Now lets go after her!”  
Insomnia stood behind the line of sleepwalkers entering the building shouting out directions. Ladybug ran forward and tossed her yo-yo towards the waist. Insomnia shot her hand out and snatched the yo-yo out of the air knocking Ladybug completely off balance. As she fell forward towards the pavement Chat jumped into action. He swung his staff at her feet which she easily avoided, but it distracted her just long enough for Chat to grab ahold of the end of her tailcoat.  
“Let go of me,” she hissed, “or I’ll make sure you never get a sound night’s sleep again!”  
“Come on Lady, you’ve already ruined my cat nap isn’t that enough?” Chat asked as she swung a few punches at him trying to free herself.  
Ladybug slowly pushed herself up from the ground almost every part of her screaming to just stay on the ground and fall asleep. But she could see Chat struggling to avoid the villainess’ blows his normally cat-like reflexes rather slow.  
Some of the sleepwalkers began to close in to aid their master. Ladybug began to panic there was no way they could do this if anyone else got involved. She quickly threw her yo-yo into the air and called, “Lucky charm!” A large fleece blanket fell into her arms. She took a quick look around and then jumped back into action.  
Chat now only had on hand still holding onto Insomnia. Ladybug quickly put one end of the blanket into his free hand, “Sorry Kitty but don’t let go of her or this.” She didn't have time to clear the confusion that lingered on his face but she knew he would listen to her anyway. She, as quickly as an exhausted teen could, ran around Cat and Insomnia wrapping them both tightly in the blanket like a spotted burrito then kicked them over so they were both lying on the ground.   
Not wanting to waste anymore time since one minute has already passed she ripped the sleeping mask off of Insomnia’s face snapping past of it off in the process and releasing the akuma. She grabbed her yo-yo finally allowing Chat to free himself from the blanket and purified the akuma.   
Chat quickly tossed her blanket feeling her urgency to finish everything up. She immediately threw it into the night sky so that all the damage to the apartment building could be fixed.   
Only three minutes left.  
Ladybug saw Chat going to comfort the now free woman, “Chat there’s no time I need to talk to you now.” she said kind of panicky she needed to talk to him before she detransformed.  
“He quickly jumped up and walked over to her, “Is everything okay M’Lady?” he asked his voice shaking a bit.  
“I don’t want you fighting anymore nighttime akumas with me.” Ladybug said as sternly as she could - although she could feel those words breaking her own heart, she knew it had to be done.  
“Ladybug I -” Chat began completely taken aback.  
She quickly cut him off, “Look I’m the only one who can purify the akumas so I have to be at every fight no matter what. Right now we are both completely exhausted we can’t keep going on like this!” She said a lump forming in her throat as she watched Chat’s face fall, “I need you to be sharp enough to help with akumas during the day and if you keep fighting at night that will never happen!”  
Two minutes eftf.  
“I’ll get Reina to help you in the day and I’ll still be there to help where I can but you cannot help me at night again! Do you understand?” ladybug nearly yelled.  
Ladybug you can’t do this alone you’ll get yourself killed doing all of this by yourself!” Chat yelled back taking a step towards her.  
“Ya maybe but if you keep this up too you’ll end up in the same position!” she said gritting her teeth, “Look I don’t have much time before I detransform so I need you to promise me that until we get this all figured out you will not come out on any night akuma attacks. I promise this isn't what I want to do but it’s the only way to keep Paris safe!” Each word hit her in the stomach but she could tell they pierces Chat’s heart.  
“Ladybug I’m fine I swear I can keep fighting we’ll be fine!” he said trying to convince her to stop all of this.  
One minute left.  
“Promise me!” Ladybug yelled she could feel tears stinging her eyes, she was so tired and stressed and confused she was having a hard time holding them back.  
“Fine.” Chat hissed angrily, she had clearly hurt him deeply but they needed at least one of them to be alert during the day since that was when most of the attacks were occuring. Not as many people were awake at 2 am and therefore not nearly as many were akumatized.  
Chat didn’t give her time to say anything else. He extended his staff and took off but the whirr of emotions still seemed to swirl around Ladybug and the now empty spot in front of her.  
As she took off all of the previous akuma victims stared at her mouths agape and eyes wide. She made it back to her balchany just in time. As soon as her feet touched the floor her transformation fell and she was left as a simple, emotionally distressed, and exhausted teenager.


End file.
